Our First Time
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: Sungmin terluka, yang membuatnya harus beristirahat dan pergi berlibur berdua dengan Kyuhyun  summary macam apa ini? . KyuMin. Warning: YAOI, LEMON, NC-17, dll. Don't Like Don't Read. Untuk kalian yang kemarin request lemonan nya KyuMin. RnR pleassseee..


**Our First Time**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : M (yeah! xp)**

**********Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s), LEMON!, SMUT!, dll deh**********

**Summary : Kaki Sungmin terluka, yang membuatnya beristirahat dan berlibur berdua dengan Kyuhyun (Summary macam apa ini! =.=")**

**OMO! ga percaya sendiri, akhirnya author nulis smut juga! kayanya otak yadong Hyukkie sudah menular pada author. ****oke this is my very first smut fict! Jadi kalo aneh, mohon di maklumi ya... Author kan sedang belajar (?). Hohoho**

**Buat Arisa Adachi dan Sim Ran Rin yang kemaren udah request lemonan nya KyuMin, ini untuk kalian chingu. Mian ya kalo aneh...**

**Langsung check it out ya ^^**

* * *

><p>"Minnie hyung terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada hyung tertuanya itu.<p>

"Ne Kyuhyun ah... Tadi manager hyung menelponku. Minnie ah terluka di lokasi syuting iklan nya. Sepertinya ada kekacauan di sana... Lalu tidak sengaja dia terdorong, hingga jatuh dari tangga..." jelas Leeteuk pada sang magnae. Muka Kyuhyun langsung berubah panik mendengar hyung tersayang nya itu terluka.

"Trus dia gimana hyung? Mana nya yang terluka? Dia ga kenapa kenapa kan? Ga ada yang parah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan dengan panik.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Sungmin ah baik baik saja. Hanya kaki nya terluka, membuat dia agak pincang..." kata Leeteuk menenangkan sang magnae itu, "sekarang dia sudah di dorm... Tadi manager hyung sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit, untunglah hanya luka kecil... Jadi langsung bisa pulang..."

"Syukurlah..." kata Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Tapi mata tajam nya dapat menangkap ekspresi muka Leeteuk yang tidak sepenuhnya lega

"Hyung... Kalau Minnie hyung tidak kenapa kenapa, kenapa muka mu seperti itu? Kau berbohong padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini kekhawatiran merasuki dirinya.

"Aniyo Kyu... Aku tidak berbohong padamu tentang keadaan fisik Sungmin... Aku hanya khawatir oleh psikis nya...". Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya dengan bingung. Psikis Sungmin?

"Sebenarnya... Karena luka tersebut, syuting iklan itu terpaksa di tunda sampai Sungmin sembuh. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Sungmin. Walau luka itu tidak sengaja dia dapatkan. Tapi aku yakin dia akan menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat orang lain susah..." terang Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu sekali bagaimana sifat kekasih mungil nya itu. Selalu ingin pekerjaannya sempurna, dan sama sekali tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot karenanya.

Kalau seandainya bisa, sekarang juga ia ingin pulang ke dorm, menghiburnya dan mengatakan itu bukan kesalahan nya. Dan semua akan baik baik saja. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Dia baru bisa pulang setelah Sukira selesai. Hari ini dia menggantikan Eunhyuk untuk siaran bersama Leeteuk.

Berpikir sebentar mengenai keadaan kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun tiba tiba mempunyai ide,

"Hyung... Apakah dekat dekat ini schedule kita padat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk berpikir sebentar,

"Sepertinya selain Siwonie yang harus syuting drama, schedule kita tidak begitu padat. Memang kenapa Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Boleh ga hyung, aku ijin membawa Sungmin hyung berlibur?"

"Mwo? Berlibur?"

"Ne. Berlibur... Aku hanya berpikir berlibur dapat mengurangi stress Minnie hyung... Gimana? Boleh? Boleh ya hyung..." kata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus merayu nya. Memang seperti inilah kalau sang magnae udah punya keinginan. Apapun akan dia lakukan.

Leeteuk pun tampak berpikir. Dia memikirkan positif negatif nya mengijinkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlibur. Tapi akhirnya dia mengehela nafas,

"Baiklah... Mungkin ada baiknya buat Sungmin untuk berlibur sejenak... Tapi ingat... Jangan sampai ada wartawan ataupun orang tau bahwa kalian berlibur... Bisa kacau nanti..." kata Leeteuk. Muka Kyuhyun langsung bebinar binar. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Gomawo hyung!"

.

.

Dan disini lah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang. Di sebuah resort cantik di Jeju island. Tanpa di ketahui orang lain selain para member dan management, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlibur ke sini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega melihat kekasih mungilnya itu sudah mulai tersenyum melihat betapa indahnya resort itu. Berbeda sekali saat Kyuhyun pulang dari Sukira waktu itu. Mungkin memang ide untuk membawa Sungmin berlibur kesini adalah pilihan tepat.

.

Dengan menggunakan penyamaran, mereka check in dan segera membawa barang barang mereka ke suit yang sudah di pesan. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka memandang takjub dengan suit itu.

Suit itu lumayan besar. Pemandangan suit itu adalah hamparan laut yang luas. Lalu terdapat balkon yang mempunyai tangga langsung turun ke pantai. Sungmin langsung berbinar binar melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia langsung berdiri di balkon, menghirup udara laut yang segar.

Setelah Kyuhyun menaruh barang barang mereka di lemari, dia lalu menyusul kekasihnya itu di balkon. Dilingkarkan nya tangan nya di pinggang ramping Sungmin itu. Dipeluknya kekasihnya itu dengan erat dari belakang. Ditaruhnya dagunya di pundak kecil kekasihnya. Dihirupnya aroma khas kekasihnya itu sambil terkadang diberinya kecupan di leher sang namja aegyo itu.

"Kau suka hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu menoleh ke belakang. Senyum manis terpampang di wajah imut nya. Di kecupnya pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Ne... Nomu nomu tjowa... Gomawo Kyu udah membawaku ke sini..."

"Cheonmaneyo chagi..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memberi kecupan di bibir ranum itu.

.

.

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan untuk jalan jalan ke pantai. Kyuhyun sebenernya sudah melarang, karena kaki Sungmin masih pincang. Tapi sang bunny boy menolaknya. Katanya jarang sekali mereka bisa liburan seperti ini. Berdua lagi. Jangan sampe di lewatkan. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengalah pada pancaran puppy eyes kekasihnya itu.

Senja pun datang. Mereka berdua berpelukan di balkon kamar mereka untuk melihat Sunset.

"Huwaaa sunsetnya bagus... Gomawo Kyunie..." kata Sungmin sambil memandang namja yang kini sedang memeluknya itu. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sayang sambil mengangguk.

Lama mereka bertatapan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan kepalanya. Dikecupnya lagi bibir merah muda itu. Merasa mendapat balasan, Kyuhyun pun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin untuk meminta akses pada kehangatan mulutnya. Sungmin pun mendesah, dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Dijelajahinya segala rongga mulut Sungmin. Dimiringkan nya kepalanya untuk mendapat akses lebih dalam. Dan di tautkan nya lidah mereka berdua. Saling bertukar saliva

Lama mereka berciuman. Dan mereka melepaskan nya karena kekurangan oksigen. Kyuhyun hanya memandang namja di depan nya yang sekarang sudah merona. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan yang lebih lagi.

Tetapi saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan dirinya lagi, Sungmin buru buru melepas pelukan nya.

"A... Aku mau mandi..." katanya sambil pergi memasuki suit mereka. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang menjauh itu dengan kecewa.

Yah selalu seperti ini. Mereka sudah berhubungan 2 tahun lebih. Mereka selalu bersama. Saling berpelukan. Tak jarang berbagi ciuman panas seperti tadi. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai meminta lebih, Sungmin pasti menghindar. Seperti yang di lakukan nya hari ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya. Jika dia sedang berkumpul bersama para seme di dorm, mereka hanya terbengong pada cerita Kyuhyun bahwa dia belum pernah menyentuh Sungmin sama sekali. Yah mungkin memang kekasihnya itu belum siap. Dan Kyuhyun menghargai itu. Dia tidak pernah memaksa jika Sungmin tidak menginginkan nya. Dia akan menunggu hingga Sungmin siap.

.

Saat merenung di balkon sendirian, tiba tiba terdengar suara Sungmin dari dalam kamar

"Kyu...". Mendengar panggilan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak ke dalam kamar. Lagi lagi dia harus menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

Sungmin sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Hanya terbalut handuk di sekitar pinggang nya. Menampakkan kulit putih susu nya. Membuat siapapun tertarik untuk menelusuri kehalusan kulit itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng cepat cepat menghilangkan bayangan apapun yang sempat terlintas di benaknya.

"W... Waeyo hyung? Katanya kau mau mandi..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Itulah Kyu. Tirai di kaca itu tidak ada. Sepertinya kemarin rusak, tapi belum di perbaiki..." kata Sungmin sambil menunduk.

Ya begitulah design suit ini. Dalam kamar mandinya terdapat kaca yang besar ke arah kamar tidur. Sehingga jika tirai nya tidak ditutup, siapapun yang mandi di dalam nya, akan terlihat dari kamar tidur. Sepertinya sengaja di buat seperti ini, karena kebanyakan yang memakai resort ini adalah pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa tirai yang di maksud Sungmin. Dan ternyata benar. Tirai itu ada, tetapi tidak bisa ditutup.

"Benar hyung... Tirainya rusak..." kata Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lalu gimana Kyu? Masa kita lapor... Aku cuma takut kita ketahuan. Tadi waktu check in aja aku sudah merasa di liatin..." kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun lalu menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Gini deh hyung... Hyung mandi aja... Aku ga bakal ngelihat kesana deh... Aku akan nonton tivi" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memandang kekasihnya itu

"Jinjja? Kau ga akan melihat?" kata Sungmin ga percaya pada namja chingu nya yang sekarang mulai terkenal yadong gara gara kebanyakan bergaul sama Eunhyuk.

"Jinjjayo chagi... Kau mandi lah" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan uke nya itu.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin menurut dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Suara air dari shower terus mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Matanya hanya memandang ke arah televisi yang kini menyala, tanpa jelas apa yang di tonton nya.

Suara nyanyian kecil Sungmin pun benar benar membuat Kyuhyun makin susah berkonsentrasi pada televisi nya. Keinginan untuk tidak menengok pun makin susah ditahan nya.

Dan akhirnya pertahanan nya pun runtuh. Tanpa dia sadari kini dia sudah terpaku melihat pemandangan indah di kamar mandi itu.

Kekasih kesayangan nya sedang asyik mandi di bawah shower. Membuat air terus meluncur membasahi tubuhnya yang imut itu. Betapa ingin nya dia menjadi salah satu butiran air tersebut.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya lagi. Dia merasakan jeans yang dipakai nya makin mengetat. Dan kali ini pertahanan nya benar benar sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa dia sadari dia sudah berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dan dibuka nya pintu kamar mandi itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu kenapa kamar mandi itu tidak di kunci.

Sungmin yang masih belum sadar dengan keberadaan kekasihnya itu, kini keluar dari shower. Diambilnya handuk di sampingnya. Dan di keringkan nya badan nya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar mandi, memperhatikan nya.

"Kyu... Kyuhyunie..." kata dia terkejut. Dan tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu. Di bujuknya Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun menurutinya. Dan mereka kembali berciuman panas. Desahan desahan kecil terdengar dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun sudah mendorong Sungmin ke arah counter wastafel. Diangkatnya badan mungil itu untuk duduk di counter. Dan bibirnya tetap tidak terlepas mengulum bibir Sungmin. Tangan nya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin sendiri melingkar di leher Kyuhyun.

Ciuman Kyuhyun lalu berpindah ke leher putih Sungmin. Diberinya ciuman ciuman kecil dan memberi jilatan disana sini. Menghirup aroma Sungmin yang baru mandi.

"Aah... Kyu..." Sungmin pun mendesah saat kekasihnya itu menghisap salah satu bagian lehernya. Meninggalkan jejak merah di leher putih itu. Tanpa sadar dia mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun makin leluasa menjelajah leher itu. Memberi kenikmatan bagi yang mempunyai nya.

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun merasa geliatan Sungmin sudah berbeda. Bukan lagi karena menikmati nya tapi meminta melepaskan pelukan nya. Kesadaran menerpa Kyuhyun.

Di angkatnya kepalanya dari leher yang menggoda itu untuk melihat muka kekasihnya yang kini benar benar sudah semerah tomat.

"Mi... Mianhae chagi... Aku... Aku... Aarrgghh" kata Kyuhyun frustasi. Dia benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Sungmin. Dia merutuki dirinya karena lepas kendali.

Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sungmin. Tapi tiba tiba saja, Sungmin sudah memeluknya lagi. Kini muka nya di tenggelamkan di bahu Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan nya itu dengan bingung

"Kyu... Aku menghentikan mu bukan karena aku ga mau..." kata Sungmin pelan.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak mau... Waktu pertama kita ini, di lakukan di... di kamar mandi..." tambah Sungmin terbata. Mukanya kini benar benar panas karena malu. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, dia benar benar sudah siap sekarang.

"Bawalah aku ketempat tidur Kyu..." kata Sungmin lagi.

Kata kata Sungmin benar benar seperti surga di telinga Kyuhyun. Tidak disangka nya kekasih mungilnya ini memberi nya ijin. Dilonggarkan nya pelukan nya itu, agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya. Dia bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum malu malu padanya.

Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan nya dan meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengambil baju handuk. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tampang bertanya. Apalagi setelah Kyuhyun memakaikan baju handuk itu di badan nya. Sungmin makin bingung, apa Kyuhyun menolaknya sekarang?

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sayang pada kekasihnya yang sedang bingung itu. Dia lalu menunduk agar muka nya sejajar dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita mulai dari awal ya chagi..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Lalu dia menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Sampai kamar tidur, dibaringkan nya Sungmin dengan pelan di tengah kasur yang besar itu. Dan Kyuhyun pun menyusul tengkurap diatasnya. Sungmin memandangnya dengan malu malu. Membuat libido Kyuhun pun makin naik. Ingin rasanya langsung memangsa sang namja aegyo ini sekarang juga. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau pada saat pertamanya dan Sungmin, dia akan perlahan lahan.

Sambil terus bertatapan intens, dibelai nya pipi chubby itu. Ditelusuri garis wajah Sungmin itu dengan jarinya, sampai di bibirnya. Di telusuri bibir Sungmin yang kini sudah memerah karena ciuman tadi di kamar mandi. Menngundang Kyuhyun untuk mencium nya lagi.

Akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun pun mendekat. Mengecup sebentar bibir itu. Menikmati betapa kenyalnya bibir itu. Dan akhirnya dia pun membujuk Sungmin untuk membuka bibirnya. Yang dengan malu malu di turuti oleh Sungmin. Dan sekali lagi mereka bertukar ciuman panas. Suara desahan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun makin liar melumat bibir itu. Kedua lidah mereka bertemu saling berpagut satu sama lain.

Ketika ciuman itu berpisah untuk mengambil oksigen, Kyuhyun melancarkan ciuman itu ke leher Sungmin. Di cium dan dijilati nya leher itu dengan puas. Di gigitnya dan dihisap nya beberapa tempat di leher itu yang mengundang desahan nikmat dari sang bunny boy. Meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana sini.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun tidak hanya berdiam diri. Ketika bibirnya asyik bergerilya di leher Sungmin, tangan nya mulai membelai beberapa bagian tubuh Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya tangan nya menemukan ikatan dari baju handuk yang di kenakan Sungmin. Di buka nya ikatan itu. Dan membuat tubuh putih Sungmin makin terekspose.

Bibir Kyuhyun pun turun dari leher Sungmin menuju dadanya. Di sibak kan nya baju handuk itu. Hingga Kyuhyun pun dapat melihat semua bagian depan tubuh Sungmin. Di pandanginya pemandangan indah di depan nya itu. Dia dapat merasakan junior nya makin berdenyut denyut. Jeans nya pun makin terasa sempit.

"K... Kyu... Jangan melihatku seperti itu... Aku malu..." kata Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin lagi. Di kecupnya lagi bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Buat apa malu chagi... Tubuhmu indah..." kata Kyuhyun.

Lalu dia pun menunduk melanjutkan ciuman nya di dada Sungmin. Bibir nya pun mulai mengecup nipple Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan nya asyik membelai nipple satunya. Kali ini lidahnya pun beraksi. Di jilatnya nipple itu seperti sebuah permen. Diputar putar nya lidahnya di sekitar nipple itu. Lalu dihisapnya nipple merah muda itu. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang kenikmatan. Tangan nya mencengkram erat seprei di bawahnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun pun berpindah ke nipple satunya. Dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada nipple satunya tadi.

"Aaaahh~ Kyu... Kyuh..." desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terus menjilat dan menggigit pelan nipple nya.

Setelah puas dengan kedua nipple Sungmin,ciuman Kyuhyun pun turun ke perut datar Sungmin. Di berinya kecupan kecupan disana. Tak jarang dia menghisap, membuat jejak merah di kulit seputih susu itu. Lidahnya kini membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar pusar Sungmin.

"Kyu... Hyun.. Jannnggghhan mengghoda..." racau Sungmin diantara nafasnya yang memburu. Dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memasukan lidah nya ke dalam pusar Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin makin menggelinjang nikmat.

Tak lama Kyuhyun bermain di pusarnya, Sungmin sudah merasakan sensasi di perut nya.

"Ky.. Kyu... Aku.. Aku mau keluar... Aaaahhhh~!" teriak Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun mencapai orgasme nya pertama kali.

Kyuhyun pun mendongak. Lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin. Dia tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya itu turun dari puncak. Ketika nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, Sungmin pun membuka matanya pelan. Melihat malu malu pada kekasih nya itu.

"Mi... Mianhae Kyu... Aku baru begitu saja..." kalimat Sungmin sudah terpotong oleh kecupan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

"Ssh.. Gwenchana chagi... Ini kan pertama kali.." kata Kyuhyun dengan sayang sambil membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Kita teruskan ya...". Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir Sungmin lagi dengan panas. Membuat junior Sungmin tegak kembali. Setelah melepas ciuman di bibir Sungmin, kini ciuman Kyuhyun langsung terarah pada tubuh bagian bawah.

Kyuhyun lalu merentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin. Sehingga mendapat pemandangan junior Sungmin dan tentu saja opening Sungmin yang menggoda. Kyuhyun menelan ludah nya lagi melihat pemandangan yang membuat juniornya makin berdenyut ingin di puaskan sekarang juga. Tapi kembali ditahan nya. Ia ingin memberi kenikmatan pada Sungmin malam ini.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mendekat ke arah junior Sungmin. Ditelusuri dengan pelan junior yang sudah basah karena orgasme pertamanya tadi dengan jari nya dari bawah ke atas dengan sangat pelan. Membuat Sungmin menggeliat tidak sabar dengan godaan jari Kyuhyun itu.

Lalu gantian kini bibirnya yang beraksi. Ditiupnya pelan kepala junior itu. Lalu lidahnya menjilat bagian ujungnya sedikit. Lagi lagi Kyuhyun menggoda nya.

"Kyuhyun ah... Kumohon... Jangan menggoda.." kata Sungmin tidak sabar sambil menggerakkan pinggul nya ke atas. Evil smirk terpampang di muka Kyuhyun melihat betapa tidak sabaran nya kekasihnya itu.

Lalu bibir dan lidah nya pun menggantikan jari jarinya. Lidahnya menjilat junior Sungmin dari pangkal hingga ke atas. Dan bibirnya mengecup puncaknya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun menahan pinggul Sungmin yang tidak tenang gara gara ulah bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun tadi. Dia tahan agar pinggul itu tetap berada di kasur.

Dan yang ditunggu Sungmin pun tiba. Kyuhyun meraup junior Sungmin ke dalam mulut nya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah makin keras. Kedua tangan nya kini terkunci di rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya. Memberika blow job kepada kekasih nya itu. Lidah dan giginya pun kadang di mainkan nya. Sedangkan tangan nya kadang meremas kedua bola Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin makin berteriak kenikmatan.

"Kyuuhh... Leeebiihh ceppath..." racau Sungmin diantara desahan nya. Dan Kyuhyun pun menurutinya. Makin cepat dia menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian perasaan yang sudah familier buat Sungmin kembali menerpa nya,

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin pun mencapai puncaknya sambil meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu. Melepaskan cairan cinta nya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menelan habis semua cairan itu.

Dia tersenyum lagi sambil mencium Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasakan rasanya sendiri.

"Rasamu manis hyung..." kata Kyuhyun setelah mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Sungmin pun merona.

.

"Tapi kau tidak adil Kyu... Pakaian mu masih utuh seperti itu..." kata Sungmin lagi sambil sedikit cemberut. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ke imutan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah... Aku lepas ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sungmin pun memperhatikan Kyuhyun melepas bajunya. Matanya tidak lepas menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai terpampang sedikit demi sedikit saat Kyuhyun melepas bajunya. Dan dia agak terpekik kaget saat junior Kyuhyun terlihat.

Setelah Kyuhyun melepas baju nya, Sungmin pun merasakan kasur melesak saat Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun kembali telungkup di atas Sungmin. Di bantunya Sungmin melepas baju handuk nya. Sehingga kini mereka berdua sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Di kecupnya kening dan kedua pipi chubby Sungmin sebelum akhirnya dia melumat bibir Sungmin lagi. Sedangkan tangan nya mulai bergerilya ke bawah dan menangkup pantat Sungmin. Diremasnya pantat itu. Membuat Sungmin mendesah di antara ciuman nya.

Ketika jari jari Kyuhyun bergerak ke dekat opening Sungmin, tiba tiba saja Sungmin melepas ciuman nya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan menghentikan segala kegiatan nya.

Ditatapnya muka kekasih imutnya itu. Terlihat ada ketakutan di sana. Kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangan nya membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Ada apa chagi?" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"A... Aku... Aku hanya takut Kyu..." kata Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan kata kata Sungmin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau takut?"

"A.. Aku takut... Aku pernah baca di fanfict... Katanya itu sakit sekali..." kata Sungmin pelan. Beberapa detik, Kyuhyun terpana dengan kata kata Sungmin. Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar jawaban Sungmin tadi.

Ketawa Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin cemberut,

"Yah! Aku kan benar benar takut Kyu! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" kata Sungmin. Melihat kekasihnya itu cemberut, Kyuhyun pun berusaha menghentikan ketawanya.

"Mianhae chagi... Aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakan mu... Mungkin memang akan terasa sakit, tapi aku berjanji hyung. Aku akan pelan pelan dan lembut padamu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, "atau kau lebih memilih kita hentikan semua ini?". Sungmin menggeleng keras keras mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir.

"Andwe... Jangan berhenti..."

"Makanya... Percaya padaku ya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil lube yang dia letakkan di samping tempat tidur. Lalu mengoleskan nya ke jari jarinya sebelum melanjutkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lagi dengan dalam. Hingga Sungmin kembali mendesah.

Jari jari Kyuhyun pun sudah berada di depan opening Sungmin. Ibu jarinya sedikit memijat di sekitarnya, agar opening Sungmin agak sedikit relax. Sungmin pun kembali mendesah.

"Chagi... Aku akan memasukkan jari ku... Kalau sakit bilang ya..." kata Kyuhyun memberi tahu. Sungmin pun mengangguk pelan. Ketakutan masih menyelimutinya. Lalu satu jari Kyuhyun pun masuk pelan pelan,

"Aaakkhh... Sakit Kyu..." teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan jarinya sebentar untuk memberi Sungmin waktu terbiasa dengan jarinya. Setelah Sungmin mulai terbiasa diteruskan nya lagi memasukkan jarinya hingga seluruh jarinya masuk. Sungmin pun berusaha untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan sensasi aneh di lubangnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakkan jarinya itu maju mundur. Ekspresi Sungmin yang awalnya kesakitan itu mulai berubah.

"Chagi... Aku masukkan jari yang kedua ya..." kata Kyuhyun memberi tahu. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Ketika jari kedua Kyuhyun masuk lagi lagi Sungmin menjerit kesakitan. Kyuhyun pun mengecup bibir Sungmin untuk meredakan sakitnya.

Dirasa Sungmin sudah relax, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya, sambil berusaha merenggangkan lubang Sungmin.

Dan jari ketiga Kyuhyun pun masuk. Kyuhyun pun mulai mencari angle lain nya. Berusaha mencari titik sensitif itu.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh prostatnya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Ketemu!

Digerakkan nya terus jari jari nya mengenai titik tersebut. Membuat Sungmin berteriak makin keras setiap titik itu tersentuh.

Dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa kehilangan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lagi,

"Chagi... Sekarang boleh ya..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil botol lube lagi. Belum sempat, Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan itu ke tangan nya, Sungmin sudah duduk dan merebut botol itu. Kyuhyun menatap bingung kekasihnya itu,

"Biar aku aja..." kata Sungmin sambil menuangkan sejumlah cairan itu di tangan nya. Lalu tangan kecil nya itu pun meraih kejantanan Kyuhyun. Di balurkan nya semua cairan itu di junior Kyuhyun. Dia melakukan nya sangat pelan dengan sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi dengan kelakuan Sungmin itu.

Setelah semua bagian terlumuri cairan itu, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan menidurkan Sungmin lagi. Dipandanginya dua mata yang bulat itu,

"Chagi... Aku akan masukkan sekarang. Aku janji akan pelan pelan... Dan seperti tadi... Jika sakit kau harus bilang padaku..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan juniornya di depan opening Sungmin.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mulai mendorong juniornya untuk memasukin lubang Sungmin.

"Sakit Kyuhyun... Sakit!" teriak Sungmin ketika kepala junior Kyuhyun memasuki lubang nya. Tampak air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun pun melumat bibir Sungmin itu berusaha membuat Sungmin lupa akan sakitnya.

"Tahan sebentar chagi..." kata Kyuhyun diantara ciuman nya.

Dirasa Sungmin sudah mulai relax, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan mendorong juniornya perlahan lahan. Kadang dia berhenti untuk memberi waktu Sungmin untuk menyesuaikan diri. Hingga akhirnya semua juniornya berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mendesah merasakan lubang Sungmin menghimpit junior nya dengan ketat. Kyuhyun pun masih terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu untuk menunggu Sungmin menyesuaikan diri, sambil terus menciumi wajah Sungmin yang masih kesakitan itu. Di hapusnya air mata dari sekitar mata Sungmin dengan bibirnya,

"Sakit ya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengangguk kecil,

"Tapi ga papa Kyu..." kata Sungmin lirih.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdiam diri seperti itu, Sungmin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia siap.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur dengan pelan sambil terus memantau ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Dia mulai mempercepat gerakan nya setelah ekspresi sakit sudah mulai memudar dari wajah Sungmin.

Dan setelah sakit itu hilang, Sungmin pun mulai merasakan kenikmatan junior Kyuhyun yang bergerak di lubangnya itu. Dia pun terus mendesah. Kyuhyun pun merubah posisi. Di naikkan sebelah kaki Sungmin di pundaknya, untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih dalam.

"Aaahhh~... Kyuuuhhh... Disituhhh... Di situhh" teriak Sungmin yang menandakan Kyuhyun telah menemukan titik sensitif Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakkan juniornya makin cepat. Sedangkan tangan nya mulai mengocok junior Sungmin sesuai dengan irama juniornya.

"Aaaah~... Kyuhyunhh... Kalauh... begituh...aaahhh~" racau Sungmin karena tidak kuat menerima dua kenikmatan secara langsung dari junior Kyuhyun dan tangan nya.

"Kyu... Lebih... Cee..ppathh" teriak Sungmin lagi. Dan Kyuhyun pun mematuhinya. Dia menambah kecepatan nya. Begitu juga kocokan tangan nya di junior Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin sudah merasakan kehangatan dari dalam perutnya. Sensasi yang kini sudah familiar dirasakan nya.

"Aah... Kyuuuhh... Seeepeertinyaa akuuu... sudahh hampir..." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Aaakkuu... Jugaa chagiii..." kata Kyuhyun.

Dan beberapa sodokan kemudian,

"KYUHYUUUUNNN!" dan Sungmin pun keluar. Menyemprotkan cairan itu di tangan Kyuhyun juga perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun pun menyusul

"Miiinnniiee aaahhh!" dan Kyuhyun melepaskan semua nya di dalam lubang Sungmin. Sungmin kembali mendesah saat merasakan cairan itu menyemprot dalam lubangnya.

Kyuhyun lalu ambruk di atas Sungmin. Dengan posisi juniornya masih terbenam di lubang Sungmin. Mereka berdua terengah engah. Mereka tetap seperti itu sambil menunggu mereka turun dari puncak nya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nafas Kyuhyun sudah mulai teratur. Kyuhyun lalu menarik juniornya itu dari lubang Sungmin. Dan menggeser tubuhnya ke sebelah Sungmin.

"Aaahh..." desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menarik juniornya. Dan Sungmin merasa kehilangan. Sungmin pun membuka matanya, dan melihat Kyuhyun kini tengah tersenyum dan memandangi nya dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun lalu membelai pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. Di kecup nya kening Sungmin dengan perasaan yang sama.

"Kau baik baik saja hyung?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne... Aku baik baik saja Kyu...". Kyuhyun lalu membawa Sungmin ke pelukan nya. Dikecupnya lagi kening Sungmin,

"Gomawo chagi... Karena kau telah memberikan apa yang aku ingin kan hari ini..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mendongak. Senyum manis terpampang di muka imutnya,

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih Kyu... Gomawo udah sangat berhati hati dengan ku... Gomawo sudah memperlakukan ku dengan baik... Saranghae..." kata Sungmin sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo chagi... Nado saranghae..." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

.

"Tapi... Sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu Kyu..." kata Sungmin pelan.

"Mau menanyakan apa?"

"Itu tadi... Kau sepertinya sudah berpengalaman... Kau... sudah sering... melakukannya ya?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Ada rasa sesak muncul di dadanya membayangkan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi, juga pernah Kyuhyun lakukan pada namja lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu. Di angkatnya dagu Sungmin sehingga memandang nya,

"Kau cemburu chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk nya. Sungmin pun tampak panik,

"Ah... Ani... Aku.. Cuma.. Aku cuma.." dan sangkalan Sungmin pun terpotong ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sungmin.

"Ssh... Tenanglah chagi... Aku tidak pernah melakukan nya dengan orang lain... Tadi itu juga yang pertama untukku..." kata Kyuhyun menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"Ta... Tapi kenapa kau..." kata Sungmin bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Hyungdeul lah yang mengajariku. Kau ingat kan, kadang seme pada berkumpul? Disitulah hyungdeul memberiku nasihat dan sedikit cara cara bercinta... Hahaha. Apalagi setelah mereka tahu, aku belum pernah menyentuhmu... Makin banyaklah saran dan nasihat yang mereka berikan. Mulai dari merayu mu hingga bagaimana bercinta denganmu..." kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Kelegaan pun menghinggapi hati Sungmin. Tapi rasa bersalah juga datang,

"Mianhae Kyu... Kau harus menungguku begitu lama..." kata Sungmin lirih.

"Gwenchana hyung... Kau layak untuk di tunggu..." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sayang. Akhirnya mereka pun berciuman kembali.

"Aah... Aku juga harus meminta maaf padamu lagi Kyuhyunie... Maafkan kali ini, aku tidak bisa memberi banyak kepadamu. Kau terus yang memberiku kenikmatan... Mianhae..." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Gwenchana hyung... Untuk pertama ini, biarlah aku yang menunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu... Tapi untuk berikutnya, kau yang harus memberiku ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin lagi.

"Pasti Kyu! Besok besok kalau kita bercinta lagi, aku pasti akan memberikan service untuk mu..." kata Sungmin bersemangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kata siapa yang berikutnya baru besok besok?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk nya yang terkenal.

"Eh?" Sungmin melihat dia dengan heran. Dan belum sempat Sungmin berpikir, Kyuhyun sudah berada di atasnya lagi dan melumat bibirnya lagi.

"Aku. Mau. Kamu. Lagi. Sekarang!" kata Kyuhyun diantara ciuman nya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian desahan desahan kembail terdengar dari dua namja itu.

Dan Sungmin pun kini meyadari, bahwa kekasih nya ini benar benar sudah tertular virus yadong nya Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Huwaaaa! Author ijin pingsan dulu ya... bener bener ga kuat nulis lemonan nya KyuMin! *ambruk*<p>

*setelah sadar* gimana gimana? aneh ya first smut author? huhu ya harap di maklumi ya ^^

um... mind to review my fict?

Kamsahamnida chingudeul! ^^


End file.
